Critical Hit
Critical Hit (クリティカルヒット, Kuritikaruhitto) is a new ability introduced in SD22 with Green spirits, and all of the other colours in BS25. This effect is used to boost the effect of Ultimate-Trigger. This effect reads: *'*Critical Hit*:' If the hit card is X (Cost or Type of Card), additionally, Specified Effect. However, if the trigger is guarded, even if the card fulfils the condition of critical hit, the additional effect would not activate. Example of a Ultimate to have this effect is Ultimate-Byak-Garo. Different Colour Effects (When Hits) & Trigger Red *(Ultimate-Ex-Calibus) If the hit card is cost 3 or less, additionally, when an opposing Spirit with BP 6000 or less blocks, move one core from the opponent's Life to their Reserve. *(Ultimate-Gai-Asura) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additionally, return 1 Spirit card from your Trash to your Hand. *(Ultimate-Siegwurm-Nova) If the cost of the hit card is 4 or below, additionally, destroy an opposing Spirit with 12000 BP or below. Purple *(Ultimate-Beelzebeat) If the hit card is cost 3 or less, additionally, move all cores from 1 opposing Spirit to their Trash. *(The FlowerMoonEmperor Ultimate-Wisteria) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additional, during this turn, all opposing Nexus level cost gets +1 Green *(Ultimate-Kingtaurus) If the hit card is cost 3 or less, additionally, move 1 core from your opponent's Life to their Reserve. *(Ultimate-Byak-Garo) If the hit card is cost 3 or less, additionally, during the showdown step, return all opposing exhausted Spirits to the bottom of their deck in any order. *(Ultimate-Cancerd) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additionally, if your opponent's life is reduced by this attack, send two opposing lives to the Reserve. *(Ultimate-Fong-Need) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additionally, refresh 2 spirits you control. *(Ultimate-Giga-Galrave) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additionally, move 2 core from the void to any of your Ultimates. *(Ultimate-Jewelga) If the cost of the hit card is 3 or less, additionally, your opponent can't activate a burst. *(Ultimate-Onikuwaga) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additionally, move 2 cores from the void to your Reserve White *(Ultimate-Grand-Woden) If the cost of the hit card is 3 or more, additionally, return 3 opposing Spirits to their hand. *(The SixthArtifactBraver Prong-Horn) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additional, return one opposing spirit to the hand. *(The UltimateMarshal Ultimate-Lay-Saurer) If the hit card is cost 3 or less, additionally, add 1 Ultimate Symbol to this Ultimate *(Ultimate-Sillimanite) If the hit card is a Spirit card, additionally, this Ultimate gets another +5000 BP. Yellow *(Ultimate-Valiero) If the hit card is a Magic card, additionally, return all Magic cards of 1 specific color from your Trash to your Hand. *(Ultimate-Isfiel) If the hit card is a Magic card, additionally, you can use another 1 of your Magic cards during the flash timing without paying the cost. *(The SwordsSaintAngelia Momoel) If the hit card is Spirit/Magic card, additionally, destroy the Spirit that had it's BP brought down to 0 by this effect. *(Ultimate-Behemoth) If the hit card is cost 3 or lower, additionally, during this turn, all of your Yellow Spirits/Ultimates with "Behemoth" in their name cannot be blocked. *(Ultimate-Trickster) If the hit card is cost 4 or lower, additionally, refresh all of your Ultimates except this Ultimate. Blue *(Ultimate-Orichalcum-Golem) If the hit card is cost 5 or above, additionally, during this turn, when 6 or more cards were discarded from your opponent's deck, move 1 core from the opponent's life to their reserve. *(Ultimate-Alexander) If the hit card is a Magic card, once per turn, refresh this Ultimate. *(Ultimate-Orion) If the hit card is cost 5 or below, additionally, discard 12 cards from the top of your opponent's deck. Related Articles Category:Keyword Category:Abilities